<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Je t'aime" by Fuyu_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281899">"Je t'aime"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan'>Fuyu_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_chan/pseuds/Fuyu_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil de petite histoires sur les différents ships du manga Haikyuu commançant toutes pas la même réplique : "Je t'aime"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Présentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Bonjour, bonsoir,</p><p>      Cette œuvre est un recueil de plusieurs petites histoires, dérivées du manga Haikyuu créé par la merveilleuse Haruichi Furudate. </p><p>      Chacune de ces histoires suivra le même schéma : un couple et la phrase "Je t'aime" comme première réplique, (et beaucoup de fluff🤭) </p><p>      S'il y a des couples que vous voulez, vous pouvez les demander en commentaire (en précisant qui parles en premier, si préférence).</p><p>      Les chapitres seront publiés tout les trois jours (mais si j'ai du retard ne m'en voulez pas, l'erreur est humaine après tout 🤗), Je commence par deux chapitres aujourd'hui /(^ u ^)\.</p><p>      J'espère que ces petites histoires vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. </p><p>      Premières histoires : BokuAka et Kagehina. Bonne lecture ! 😁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1- BokuAka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la première petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le fabuleux couple que forment Bokuto et Akaashi.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p>
<p>- Moi aussi.<em> Répondit-il simplement.</em></p>
<p><em>- </em>Akaaaaashi ! <em>S'écria-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser.</em></p>
<p>- Bokuto-san ? <em>Demanda-t-il surpris.</em></p>
<p>- Je suis tellement content que ça soit réciproque !</p>
<p>- Oh, tu voulais dire comme ça, je croyais...</p>
<p>Bokuto comprit sa bêtise.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé. <em>Dit-il en se penchant en avant en faisant la moue. </em></p>
<p>- Ne t'excuses pas.</p>
<p>- On reste amis hein ?</p>
<p>- Non...on-</p>
<p>- Akaashi tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé. <em>L'implora-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.</em></p>
<p><em>- </em>Je t'aime aussi.</p>
<p>- Hein ? </p>
<p>- Comme toi.</p>
<p>- Tu veux dire ? Tu veux sortir avec moi !?</p>
<p>Akaashi hocha la tête pour dire oui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un sourire niais collé au visage. </p>
<p>- Je suis trop content ! <em>S'exclama Bokuto en venant le prendre dans ses bras. </em>J'ai eu peur de te perdre. </p>
<p>- Je ne te quitterais jamais.</p>
<p>- Moi non plus. Bisou ?</p>
<p>- C'est maintenant que tu demandes.<em> Fit remarquer Akaashi un sourire en coin</em>.</p>
<p>- ...Pardon, j'aurais dû att- <em>Commença-t-il avec un air honteux.</em></p>
<p><em>- </em>Oui tu peux<em>. Le coupa-t-il.</em></p>
<p>Bokuto sourit à pleines dents avant de venir l'embrasser plus calmement que la première fois. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre KageHina</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2- KageHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la deuxième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple d'idiots que forment Hinata et Kageyama.</p><p>Bonne lecture 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p><p>- D'accord.</p><p>- Euh...tu as compris ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- T'es sûr ?</p><p>- Bah oui, tu m'aimes bien.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Mais, tu l'as dit à l'instant.</p><p>- Non, je t'aime beaucoup.</p><p>- Bon d'accord, beaucoup on va dire, si ça te fait plaisir.</p><p>- Mais t'es qu'un idiot Bakageyama !</p><p>- Me traites pas d'idiot et m'appelles pas comme ça !</p><p>- Mais c'est vrai, je te dis que je t'aime mais tu comprends rien.</p><p>- Bah si j'ai très bien compris. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.</p><p>- Moi qui avais peur. J'avais oublié que t'étais aussi bête.</p><p>- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.</p><p>- Je t'aime ! Tu comprends pas ça ? Comme un amoureux !</p><p>- Mais arrêtes de crier Boke !</p><p>- ...</p><p>Après avoir dit ça, Hinata se calma d'un coup, la pression retombant, comme les larmes sur ses joues.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant !?<em> Commença-t-il à s'inquiéter</em>. Attends...t'as dit quoi ?</p><p>- Je rép-répèterai p-pas. <em>Essaya-t-il de dire en sanglotant.</em></p><p>- Oh, j'ai compris. Tu...</p><p>Hinata se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, craquant.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. Ça fait un moment, et aujourd'hui je voulais te le dire. Mais t'as pas compris. </p><p>- J'aurai dû rester sur ça. Tu m'aimes pas de toute façon.</p><p>- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? <em>Demanda-t-il tout bas.</em></p><p>- Je le sais. Qui m'aimerais ?</p><p>- Moi.</p><p>- Mais t'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit.</p><p>- J'y croyais pas. Tu m'aurais cru ?</p><p>- ...non pas trop...du coup ?</p><p>- Oui. Maintenant arrêtés de pleurer.</p><p>- Tu me fais un câlin et j'arrête.</p><p>Sans parler Kageyama vint l'enlacer. Hinata frotta sa tête sur son torse.</p><p>- Hé ! Essuie pas ta morve sur moi !</p><p>Shoyo rigola bêtement avant de venir faire un bisou à Tobio. Ce dernier se retrouva muet pendant un instant, avant de faire de même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre TsukkiYama</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3- TsukkiYama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la troisième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple chou que forment Yamaguchi et Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture /(^ u ^)\</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p>
<p>- Je sais.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes avant de repartir.</p>
<p>- D'accord.</p>
<p>- J-</p>
<p>- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Oublions, c'est pas grave. <em>Dit-il essayant de garder un sanglot dans sa gorge.</em></p>
<p>- M-</p>
<p>- C'est pas grave tsukki-shima, je suis désolé.</p>
<p>- Yamaguchi laisses moi parler.</p>
<p>- Pardon tsukish-</p>
<p>- Arrêtes.</p>
<p>- Pardon.</p>
<p>- En réalité, je ne savais pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs. Je me demande déjà comment tu fais pour rester mon ami.</p>
<p>- Parce que je t'aime.</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>- C'est comme ça, je suis le seul à vraiment te connaître. Enfin je pense...</p>
<p>- Oui. À part une chose.</p>
<p>- Quoi ?</p>
<p>- Moi aussi je t'aime</p>
<p>Yamaguchi s'arrêta, surpris par sa réponse. Les yeux grands ouverts, il passa son regard du sol à son ami. Celui-ci continuait à avancer. Il ne pouvait y croire.</p>
<p>- Ne te moque pas de moi. <em>Dit-il en baissant les yeux.</em></p>
<p>Tsukishima s'arrêta à son tour, toujours dos à Tadashi.</p>
<p>- Je ne moque pas.</p>
<p>- Regardes moi et redis-le alors.</p>
<p>- Si je te dis que je t'aime plus que les dinosaures, tu me crois ?</p>
<p>Yamaguchi pouffa légèrement. Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et il fit de même. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir, il espérait que ça ne serait pas la dernière.</p>
<p>- Je t'aime Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi commença à pleurer en faisant un grand sourire.</p>
<p>- Pleures pas. <em>Dit-il en se rapprochant de Tadashi.</em></p>
<p>- Je ne pleure pas, je suis si heureux.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas comment tout ça marche, mais je vais essayer pour toi.</p>
<p>- Je sais pas non plus, on va essayer ensemble. <em>Déclara-t-il en prenant la main de Kei avec hésitation.</em></p>
<p>Tsukishima le tira par cette main pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se séparer et de prendre leur chemin respectif, le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre DaiSuga</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4- DaiSuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la quatrième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Dadchi et Sugamama.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture \(^ 0 ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p>
<p>Daichi tourna son regard vers son ami, perplexe.</p>
<p>- T'as dit quoi ?</p>
<p>- Je...non rien.</p>
<p>Suga partit vers la sortie, ayant fini de ranger. Daichi vint l'enlacer par derrière.</p>
<p>- D-Daichi ?</p>
<p>- Moi aussi.</p>
<p>- Hum ?</p>
<p>- Moi aussi je t'aime.</p>
<p>- C'est pas grave tu sais. T'es mon meilleur ami, mais tu n'es pas obligé. On peut rester comme avant</p>
<p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?</p>
<p>- Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer.</p>
<p>- Je ne me force pas, je t'aime aussi. Depuis la première année.</p>
<p>- .,.Pourquoi on se l'ait pas dit plus tôt ?</p>
<p>- Oui. <em>Dit-il en riant doucement</em>. Heureusement que tu as eu le courage de le dire.</p>
<p>- Je pensais ne jamais te le dire. L’année prochaine on sera peut-être loin l’un de l’autre. J’avais peur qu’on commence quelque chose et que ça ne marche pas à cause de ça. Mais, aujourd’hui je t’ai vu avec Michimiya, je sais que vous vous parlez souvent. Seulement, là vous aviez l’air plus proche que d’habitude. J’ai eu peur que tu sortes avec elle. Du coup...je te l’ai dit.</p>
<p>- Tu n’as aucune raison d’être jaloux...En fait.</p>
<p>Suga se tendit légèrement appréhendant la suite.</p>
<p>- On parlait des personnes dont on est amoureux. Je sais pas comment on en est arrivés à ça. Mais oui ça nous a en quelque sorte, rapprochés.</p>
<p>Daichi retourna son ami pour l’avoir face à lui et le regarder dans les yeux.</p>
<p>- Tu veux qu’on essaye ?</p>
<p>- De quoi ? <em>Demanda Suga.</em></p>
<p>- Sortir ensemble ?</p>
<p>Koshi rougit un peu face à cette question, il essaya de cacher ça avec ses mains. Ces mains qui furent rapidement prises et retirées de son visage.</p>
<p>- O-oui.</p>
<p>Daichi s’approcha, hésitant, du visage de son dorénavant petit ami. Suga de son côté, semblant plus gêné que ce dernier, n’hésita cependant pas un instant et l’embrassa.</p>
<p>Après quelques minutes à s’embrasser comme ils l’avaient toujours rêvé, ils éteignirent et fermèrent tout avant de partir du gymnase, main dans la main.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre AsaNoya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5- AsaNoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la cinquième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Asahi et Nishinoya.</p>
<p>ps : à partir de maintenant je posterai tout les 6 jours</p>
<p>Bonne lecture \(^ 0 ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime </p>
<p>- Moi aussi Nishinoya.<em> Dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.</em></p>
<p>- C'est vrai !?</p>
<p>- C'est normal non ? On est amis ?<em> Demanda Asahi pas sûr de lui en se grattant le crâne.</em></p>
<p>- Oh...oui. </p>
<p>Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ce qui était rare connaissant le plus petit.</p>
<p>- Ça va ? <em>Demanda son ami.</em></p>
<p>- Oui. En fait, je pensais à un truc.</p>
<p>- À quoi ?</p>
<p>- Tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine.</p>
<p>- Oh, moi aussi tu vas me manquer.</p>
<p>- ...C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire. Mais, c'est pas grave.</p>
<p>- De quoi tu parles ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?</p>
<p>- Je te l'ai déjà dit...Je t'aime.</p>
<p>Asahi crut enfin comprendre la vraie signification de ce "je t'aime", seulement ce n'était pas possible. Son ami était trop obsédé par Kiyoko et par les filles en général, pour l'aimer lui. </p>
<p>- Mais...tu m'aimes comment ?</p>
<p>- Euh...plus que Kiyoko. </p>
<p>- Je croyais que tu aimais que les filles.</p>
<p>- Moi aussi.<em> Répondit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.</em></p>
<p>- Du coup...alors...mais...donc...<em>S'embrouilla Asahi gêné.</em></p>
<p>- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?<em> Demanda Nishinoya direct.</em></p>
<p>- Tu es sûr ?</p>
<p>- Hein ?</p>
<p>- Tu serais mieux avec une fille.</p>
<p>- Mais je veux être avec toi ! Asahi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?</p>
<p>- ...oui.</p>
<p>- Bah alors, on sort ensemble.</p>
<p>Nishinoya se positionna devant son ami dans un bond, les stoppant dans leur marche.</p>
<p>- Nishinoya ?<em> Demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier attrapait sa veste.</em> Qu'est-c-</p>
<p>Il ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche de Yuu contre la sienne l'empêchant de parler.</p>
<p>- Appelles moi Yuu maintenant.<em> Dit-il avec un sourire fier.</em></p>
<p>- D-d'accord, Y-yuu.</p>
<p>- T'es trop mignon Asa-chan. <em>Déclara-t-il en se pendant au cou de son petit-ami.</em></p>
<p>Asahi cacha son visage brûlant avec ses mains. Sortir avec Nishinoya ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais ça en vaudra largement la peine.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre KinoNari</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6- KinoNari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la sixième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment les oubliés akas Narita et Kinoshita.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture \(^ 0 ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p>
<p>- Avec qui tu joues ?</p>
<p>- Hein ? <em>Demanda Kinoshita, perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.</em></p>
<p>- Bah, qui t'as donné ce gage ?</p>
<p>- Mais...Tanaka.</p>
<p>-  Vous auriez pus me dire que vous jouez à ça. Je peux vous rejoindre ?</p>
<p>- Non, on a fini, désolé.</p>
<p>- Oh tiens.<em> Dit Narita alors que Tanaka passait par là.</em></p>
<p>- Oui, quoi ?</p>
<p>- Vous avez fini de jouer du coup ?</p>
<p>- Jouer à quoi ? <em>Demanda Ryuunozuke.</em></p>
<p>Celui-ci regarda Kinoshita avec un regard l'interrogeant sur ce que racontait leur ami. Mais, la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard de panique.</p>
<p>- Bah, t'as donné un gage à Kino pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime.<em> Dit-il en rigolant légèrement à la fin.</em></p>
<p>Rire qui sembla un peu nerveux du point de vue de Tanaka.</p>
<p>- Je ne lui ai jamais donné ce gage.<em> Répondit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Kinoshita, avant de partir.</em></p>
<p>- ...alors... <em>Commença Narita.</em></p>
<p>Il se tourna vers son ami, voulant être certain de ce qu'il avait conclu. Et il avait bien raison, il trouva en se tournant un Kinoshita les larmes aux yeux.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé Kino. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.</p>
<p>- C'est pas grave. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.</p>
<p>- Ne t'excuse pas.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé. <em>Dit-il en commençant à partir.</em></p>
<p>- Non attends. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu as eu le courage de me le dire et moi comme un con j'ai tout de suite imaginais que c'était pour un gage. Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque...</p>
<p>Kinoshita qui était dos à son ami se retourna d'un coup pour le regarder. Leur regard embués se croisèrent, et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent ils étaient enlacés. Chacun le visage dans le cou de l'autre. Les larmes, devenues de joie coulant le long de leur épaules jusqu'à leur t-shirt ; ainsi que le sourire aux lèvres, se sentant contre leur peau.</p>
<p>- Je t'aime aussi<em>. Dit-il à son tour dans un soupir.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre KuroKen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7- Kuroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la septième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Kuroo et Kenma.</p><p>Bonne lecture \(^ 0 ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t'aime.</p><p>- Ok, tu me passes ma nintendo ?</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Kuroo...</p><p>- Je te dis que je t'aime et tu t'en fous.</p><p>- C'est pas comme si tu me le disais pas tous les jours, matin, midi et soir. <em>Rétorqua Kenma blasé.</em></p><p>- Oui, et à chaque fois tu t'en fous...Je sais même pas si tu comprends vraiment ce que ça signifie.</p><p>- Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie.</p><p>- Dis-moi alors, ce que ça signifie. <em>Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le lit pour se mettre en face de son ami.</em></p><p>- Bah, on est ami d'-</p><p>- Voilà, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie vraiment.</p><p>Kenma leva les yeux de sa ds pour venir regarder son meilleur ami pour la première fois de la soirée.</p><p>- Kuroo ?</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie vraiment. <em>Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.</em></p><p>- Ku...</p><p>- Ça signifie que je t'aime plus qu'un ami. Ça signifie que je veux qu'on soit plus qu'amis.</p><p>Kenma regarda sa console en espérant que par quelconque miracle il se téléporte loin de cette scène gênante.</p><p>- Mais je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je m'excuse.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Hum ?</p><p>- Je ne savais pas...que tu...voulais dire comme ça.<em> Essaya-t-il de dire avec le regard toujours rivé </em>sur sa nintendo.</p><p>- Kenma ?</p><p>- M-moi aussi.</p><p>- Kenma !</p><p>Celui-ci évita de justesse un Kuroo se jetant sur lui.</p><p>- Mais keeenma.</p><p>- Attends. Doucement, s'il te plaît.</p><p>- D'accord. <em>Dit-il en se ressayent, avec une attitude qui ressemblait à celle d'un chien du point de vue de Kenma.</em></p><p>- ... juste un câlin si tu veux.</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>Kuroo vint alors l'enlacer plus calmement que pour sa première tentative. Kenma était un peu tendu au début. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais enlacés, seulement c'était la première fois en tant que couple. Mais, il se détendit assez vite, et participa même à l'embrassade en entourant le corps de Kuroo.</p><p>Oui, Kuroo prendra son temps. Mais, Kenma ne le ferra pas trop attendre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre TanaKiyo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8- TanaKiyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la huitième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Tanaka et Kiyoko.</p><p>Bonne lecture \(^ 0 ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t’aime.</p><p>Kiyoko avait l’habitude que Nishinoya et Tanaka lui courent après. Mais, jamais elle n’avait vu ce dernier aussi sérieux. Ça la déconcerta.</p><p>- Kiyoko-san ?</p><p>- Tanaka…</p><p>- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre. Je voulais juste te le dire, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. <em>Dit-il en évitant son regard.</em></p><p>- Mais, tu m’aimes vraiment ?</p><p>- O-oui. Depuis la première fois que je t’ai vu. J’ai eu le coup de foudre. <em>Déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres se rappelant du moment.</em></p><p>- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sérieux à propos de ça. Si j’avais su…</p><p>Tanaka se redressa, appréhendant la suite, ne sachant pas si ça serait le pire ou le meilleur jour de sa vie après sa réponse.</p><p>- Peut-être que j’aurais considéré l’idée de te donner une chance plus tôt.</p><p>Ryuunosuke bégaya, complétement rouge, pas sûr de ce qu’il avait compris.</p><p>- Tu..tu..ça-ça veut dire que…</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>Il se tût tout de suite et se mit à ses pieds.</p><p>- Merci, Kiyoko-san !</p><p>- Tanaka, relève-toi s’il te plaît. <em>Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.</em></p><p>- Merci, merci, merci.</p><p>- Tanaka. <em>Commença-t-elle en s’accroupissant face à lui.</em> Relèves toi.</p><p>Il releva le visage vers sa belle Kiyoko, tandis que celle-ci prit ses mains dans les siennes.</p><p>- Je ne t'aime pas comme toi.</p><p>Tanaka baissa la tête, qui fut tout de suite relevée par Kiyoko.</p><p>- Mais, tu me plais bien.</p><p>- Ça veut dire...tu veux sortir avec moi Kiyoko-san ?</p><p>- Enlèves le san si tu veux.</p><p>- Tu peux m’appeler Ryuunosuke alors.<em> Dit-il avec un grand sourire comprenant ce que voulait dire la réponse de Kiyoko.</em></p><p>- D’accord, Ryuu.</p><p>Tanaka rigola bêtement.</p><p>- Tu veux faire quelque chose samedi ? <em>Demanda-t-il.</em></p><p>- Il y a un film que je voulais aller voir au cinéma.</p><p>- On ira le voir ensemble alors.</p><p>- D’accord.</p><p>- D’accord.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.</p><p>- D’accord. <em>Répéta-t-il.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre UkaTake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9- UkaTake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la neuvième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Ukai et Takeda.</p><p>Bonne lecture \(^ o ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Je t’aime.</p>
</div><p>Takeda recracha la gorgée de saké qu’il venait de prendre sur le visage du pauvre Ukai.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Oh je suis désolé. <em>Commença-t-il en se relevant et en prenant des serviettes</em>. Excuse-moi, pardon. <em>Finit-il en essuyant son visage abruptement.</em></p>
</div><p>Après avoir fini il se rassit sur sa chaise en silence, en fixant son verre comme si c’était la chose la plus intéressant du monde à ce moment. De son côté Ukai était rouge à cause des frottements et de la gêne.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Takeda-san.</p>
</div><p>- Hum ? <em>Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers son ami.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Je…</p>
</div><p>- Tu le penses vraiment ?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Oui, depuis le jour où tu es rentré dans ma boutique j’ai su que tu serais une personne importante dans ma vie.<em> Dit Ukai avec un petit sourire.</em></p>
</div><p>- Pourtant tu n’as pas accepté tout de suite.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Oui, mais j’espérais que tu reviennes, tu avais l’air si déterminé...Tu sais, je sais que c’est bizarre. Je suis un homme, et toi aussi. Si tu veux que je parte je le ferais.</p>
</div><p>- ...Il y a quelques années je sortais de mes études, <em>commença-t-il en ramenant son regard sur son verre</em>, un jeune professeur prêt à devenir le meilleur instituteur du monde. Entouré de pleins d’amis, plein d’énergie et d’espoir. Mais, au fil du temps, les amis s’éloignent, l’énergie part et l’espoir disparait...Quand j’ai pris les rênes du club de volley j’étais un peu nerveux de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n’ai jamais fait de volley, il nous fallait un vrai coach et c’est comme ça que je t’ai rencontré. Quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois toute l’énergie et l’espoir sont réapparus. Et j’ai trouvé un ami.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ukai ne savait plus quoi dire.</p>
</div><p>- Moi aussi je t’aime.<em> Reprit Takeda.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ukai ne répondit rien et se contenta seulement de se redresser pour venir l’embrasser au-dessus de la table basse qui les séparait.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre IwaOi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10- IwaOi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la dixième petite histoire de ce recueil, sur le couple que forment Iwaizumi et Oikawa.</p><p>Bonne lecture \(^ o ^)/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je t’aime.</p><p>- Je sais Oikawa. <em>Dit-il en prenant un t-shirt dans son casier.</em> Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Pour rien. <em>Répondit Tooru en sortant des vestiaires alors qu’il n’avait pas fini de se changer.</em></p>
</div><p>- Hé tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en se changeant rapidement pour le suivre.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Il rassembla ses affaires et ferma les vestiaires avant de courir pour rattraper son ami.</p>
</div><p>- Oikawa attends. <em>Dit-il en le rattrapant. </em>Qu’est-ce qui t-</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi s’arrêta net en voyant Tooru les joues trempées par des larmes.</p>
</div><p>- Oikawa pourquoi tu pleures ?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Pour rien, je suis juste fatigué.</p>
</div><p>- Je t’avais dit de pas rester éveillé aussi tard aussi.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Je sais Iwa-chan, désolé.</p>
</div><p>- ...T’es sûr que ça va ?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Oui, on se voit demain. <em>Dit-il alors qu’ils étaient arrivés devant leur maison.</em></p>
</div><p>- A demain Oikawa.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi resta sur le trottoir en face de chez les Oikawa à regarder son ami marcher vers sa maison. Ce n’est pas rare qu’il soit fatigué, il passait souvent ses nuits à regarder des matchs de volley. Seulement, c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait pleurer pour ça. Alors il repensa à la scène de tout à l’heure. Ils sont amis d’enfance et Oikawa n’a jamais été timide de dire qu’il l’aimait, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci ce “je t’aime” n’avait pas le même sens que les précédents.</p>
</div><p>- Oikawa !<em> L'appela-t-il.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ce dernier se figea net devant sa porte.</p>
</div><p>- Oui Iwa-chan ? <em>Demanda-t-il et en se retournant se retrouvant alors face à son ami.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l’heure ?</p>
</div><p>- R-rien. <em>Essaya-t-il de dire sous le regard perçant d’Iwaizumi.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- ...Je t’aime aussi.</p>
</div><p>- D’accord Iwa-chan, à demain.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Non, je t’aime. <em>Répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue</em>.</p>
</div><p>Pas d’autres mots ne furent nécessaires, ils avaient compris que leurs “je t’aime” avaient la même signification. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À suivre YakuLev.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>